Adventures in Ponyville Book 1: The Mane-iac's Return
by pegasister11
Summary: Ok so after Finn and Jake defeated Ice king in an EPIC battle they were on their way home to their tree house to eat some bacon pancakes and play videogames with BMO. But on their way home they heard a strange noise coming from somewhere. So they decided to go and find out what it is and where it's coming from.
1. Ch 1 the begining

**Hey guys! I'm just saying that this is my first book and I put a lot of work into making this so I hope that you guys enjoy it and pleas give it a review if you like it. Please note that I do NOT own Adventure Time and My little pony : Friendship is Magic. All rights go to the owners. Thank you and please enjoy.**

One day in the Land of Ooo a human boy named Finn and his brother/best friend a orange shape shifting dog named Jake were out fighting a king who could control ice and snow in a battle. His name was Ice king.

Anyway, the reason they were in a battle was because Ice king captured a purple princess with a star on her forehead. Her name was Lumpy Space Princess or LSP for short.

"Ice king!" Shouted Finn.

"This is the last time you kidnap LSP!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Jake.

"You might as well just give up!"

"Oh yeah?" said Ice king.

"Well take this!"

Ice king then tried to fire a ice blast at Finn.

"Jake I need your help!" Shouted Finn.

"Hold on dude I'm coming!" Shouted Jake.

Then Jake shape shifted in to a shield for Finn. As the ice blast headed for Finn it bounced off from Jake and ended up hitting Ice king freezing his body instead!

Then Finn and Jake let LSP out of the cage she was in.

"Oh my gosh thanks for saving me guys." Said Lumpy Space Princess.

"No probs LSP." Said Finn.

"Yeah it was no big deal." Said Jake.

"Later LSP." said Finn and Jake.

"Later guys." Said Lumpy Space Princess.

About 5 minutes later Finn and Jake were on their way back to their tree house.

"Hey Finn." Said Jake.

"You want to eat some bacon pancakes and play videogames with BMO for a while at the tree house?"

"Sure Jake." Said Finn.

"Beating Ice king again was really tiring."

Then suddenly Finn and Jake heard a strange noise coming from somewhere.

_wallow wallow wallow wallow_.

"Hey Jake." Said Finn.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah dude and I have no idea what or where it is." Said Jake.

"Well what ever it is we're gonna find out what it is and where it's coming from." Said Finn.

"What time is it?"

"Adventure time?!" Asked Jake.

"Yeah man!" said Finn with excitement.

**So that's the end of Chapter one. But don't worry there will be more chapters soon. Thanks for reading this first chapter and please give a review if you like it so far. Thank you.**


	2. Ch 2 a whole new world

**Hey guys it's me again. So this is the second chapter and sorry if this is shorter than chapter 1. It's just that I was almost up all night writing the first chapter so I hope you like this one too. Thank you and please give it a review if you like it.**

"Did you find it yet?" Asked Jake.

"No." Said Finn.

"But we'll find it soon."

After a while Finn and Jake had no luck finding that sound. Until...

_...wallow wallow wallow wallow_.

"Hey!" Shouted Finn.

"There it is again!"

"It's coming from The Forbidden Forest." Said Jake.

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

**Later in The Forbidden Forest**

Finn and Jake went into The Forbidden Forest to look for where the sound was coming from until Finn found it behind a big bush.

"GASP Shmozow!" Shouted Finn.

"Hey Jake I found where the sound's coming from!"

"I'm coming dude." Said Jake.

**One minute later**

Jake was surprised at what Finn had found.

"Whoa dude!" Shouted Jake.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Said Finn.

"Looks like some kind of portal."

Finn then put his hand in the strange thing and then pulled it back out.

"Dude!" Shouted Finn.

"This is a portal!"

"Whoa!" Shouted Jake.

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah man." Said Finn

"I mean it would be really awesome to find out where it leads to."

"You in bro?"

"Yeah man." Said Jake.

"Let's do this!"

Then Finn and Jake went through the portal together to find out where it led to.

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!" Shouted Finn.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Jake.

**About 5 minutes later**

After about 5 minutes Finn and Jake ended up somewhere beyond the Land of Ooo.

**That's the end of Chapter 2 but there will be more chapters coming up and please give this chapter a review if you like it. Thank you.**


	3. Ch 3 Finn, Jake and Equestria

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if you guys had to wait for this chapter it's just that I didn't have the time but I promise that I will finish this chapter today. Cross my heart I hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Please not that I do NOT own Adventure Time and My little pony : Friendship is Magic. All rights go to the owners. Thanks and please give this chapter a review if you like it.**

* * *

After Finn and Jake went through the strange portal they landed in a land beyond Ooo... ... Equestria.

"Finn." Said Jake.

"Finn."

"Finn wake up."

"Uuuuuuuuuuh Jake." Groaned Finn.

"You alright dude?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Finn.

"Good." Said Jake.

"Where are we anyway."

"I think somewhere between lost and totally lost." Said Finn.

"But since we're here we might as well take a look around."

"Yeah man cause we need to find a way home." Said Jake.

**10 minutes later**

"Man, this place is weird." Said Jake.

"Yeah, and these ponies keep giving us weird looks." Said Finn.

"Yeah and some of them aren't even real ponies." Said Jake.

"Some fly and some have a horn on their forehead."

"You think these ponies are friendly?"

"Yeah I mean what kind of pony isn't friendly?" Asked Finn.

Then a bright pink pony with a curly and dark pink mane and tail was hopping their way.

"Hey." Said Finn.

"There's a little pink pony coming this way."

"Ya think we should say hi?" Asked Jake

"Well I don't think we have a choice, it's coming closer." Said Finn

"Besides ponies aren't that crazy."

Then the little pink pony stopped in front of them.

"Hi." Said Finn.

"Hi." Said Jake.

The pink pony stood there for a second and then...

"GASP!" Gasped the little pink pony.

Then it ran of really fast.

"Was that crazy to you?" Asked Jake.

"A little bit." Said Finn.

"Come on let's keep looking."

"Okay dude." Said Jake.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 3 of my first story. But don't worry I'll right a new chapter about next week (sorry). Anyway I will be back soon. Thank you and please remember to give this chapter a review if you like it. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D !**


	4. Ch 4 Finn and Jake meet Twilight Sparkle

**Hey guys. It's so great to be back and I really missed you guys. This chapter might be a bit shorter than the other ones it's just that I really need to get this chapter done by today so yeah I'm sorry about that. Please note that I do NOT own Adventure Time or My little pony : Friendship is Magic. Thank you and please give this chapter a review if you like it.**

* * *

After a while Finn and Jake decided to stop searching for a few minutes and take a break.

"Jake, You think we should take a break for a while." Asked Finn.

"Yeah man." Said Jake.

"It's getting tiring."

"Agreed." Said Finn.

So as they sat on a nearby bench a light purple unicorn with wings, a straight dark blue mane with a purple and pink streak in it, a matching tail and wings walked to them.

"Awwww your so cute." Said Finn.

As Finn tried to pet the little unicorn with wings Jake stopped him.

"Whoa man!" Said Jake with fear.

"What if it's evil!"

"Come on Jake." Said Finn.

"Ponies aren't evil."

Finn kneeled on one knee.

"Your not evil are you little guy?" Asked Finn to the unicorn with wings.

"No I'm not evil and also I'm a mare which is a girl pony." Said the unicorn with wings.

Finn and Jake screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Finn and Jake at the same time.

"Dude it just talked!" Shouted Jake while jumping into Finn's arms

"Oh please don't worry." Said the unicorn with wings.

"I'm friendly."

"Are you sure?" Asked Finn.

"I'm sure." Said the unicorn with wings.

Finn and Jake started to calm down.

"Okay." Said Jake.

"We believe you."

"So anyway Hi I'm Finn and this is my brother/best friend Jake.

"Hey." Said Jake.

"Hi Finn and Jake, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Said Twilight.

"And if you want I could introduce you to my friends."

"Sure." Said Jake.

"Yeah that would be nice." Said Finn

"Besides we need to find our way back to our own world, Ooo.

"Well I'm sure my friends could help." Said Twilight

"Great." Said Finn.

"Yeah let's go." Said Jake.

"Alright then." Said Twilight while flying a little.

"Let's do this."

"Sure." Said Finn while getting on Jakes back as he was stretching up to the clouds while Twilight was flying up to them to catch up.

"Wow!" Said Twilight with surprize.

"I've never met a dog who could talk and grow so fast."

"Yeah I can also shape shift but I'll show you later." Said Jake.

"Okay." Said Twilight.

"First stop Sweet Apple Acres that way." Said Twilight while pointing her hoof to the west.

"You got it" Said Jake.

"Let's go then." Said Jake.

"Great." Said Twilight as they were all heading for Sweat Apple Acres.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please remember to give this chapter a review if you like it. So I'll see you guys soon. Bye. :D**


End file.
